Erased
by SingALittleSong
Summary: Romano is Southern Italy. Everyone, especially the ones he is closest to should know that. But after disappearing and waking in a strange world, nobody, not even Spain knows who he is.  Rated T for Romano's potty mouth
1. Prologue

**Hello~**

**If you have read this on quizilla, no worries. It's me :).**

** As you have probably guessed, I do not own Hetalia. I never will.**

* * *

><p><em>"This is a nightmare. If only I hadn't been so stupid, maybe I would have stayed with the others,"<em>

Romano looked over his shoulder. The old italian streets were empty. Dark shadows stretched over the ground. There was a thickness to the air. Nobody was following him...

... But he still felt like he was being watched.

He shivered and pulled on his coat. Shaking his head, he continued walking._ That jerk is right. I'm just paranoid, _Romano thought. He was Romano, Southern Italy. Nobody would dare to attack him...

... would they?

The last thing he saw was the welcoming light of his home in the distance.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. OK? Good. On with chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>omano knew something wasn't right the moment he opened his eyes. He couldn't see. His knees were pressed to his chest, and he couldn't move. The air smelt like old wine.<p>

Where was he?

Why couldn't he see?

...What the hell was making his butt feel wet?

Then it hit him. He was in a wine barrel... Who in their right mind would put someone in a wine barrel? Is that even possible? Romano thought for a while and decided that it was probably Prussia's stupid idea. Or France. But most likely Prussia.

_I've got to get out of here!_

Carefully feeling around the small space, he felt for a weak spot in the wood. When he found what he was looking for, he pressed against it. The wood cracked, and Romano fell out onto the floor. Rubbing his head, he sat up only to see several sets of eyes staring at him.

Romano wished he had stayed in the barrel. Just because he was known for the mafia did not mean that he went looking for trouble. These men, with their broken teeth, old clothes, and greedy smiles were nothing _but_trouble…

… They were _Pirates._

A man with a dark beard leaned over. "What do we 'ave here?"

"Looks like a spy," Said another.

Several of the pirate drew their swords. One with a somewhat toothless grin swung his as a challenge. Romano did the thing any good Italian would do.

He ran.

Honestly, he felt ridiculous for acting so cowardly, but he had no way to protect himself from the cutlass in the man's hand. He grabbed a wooden chair and threw it at the men. Turning around, he bolted toward the door.

He thought he was free. He thought he would be safe. He was wrong.

There was a sharp stabbing pain in his side. Romano collapsed and fell to the ground. Tears, which were not supposed to be there, stung his eyes. A strong hand grabbed his hair and he gasped in pain as he was lifted to the air.

"I don't know, Capt'n. He don't look smart enough to be a spy. Look at his clothes. They be quite strange."

The captain frowned. Pushing Romano against the wall he drew his sword.

"Tell me boy, who are ye? Who be the one to tell ye to spy here?"

Romano stared at the shiny silver metal in his face. His side hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced, but he didn't dare move a muscle.

He gulped. "I-I'm Romano, Southern I-Italy."

The pirates burst into laughter.

"Please! That be too much!" One man said.

The captain did not seem so amused. He flared his nostrils and placed the tip of his sword under Romano's chin.

"Don't think I'll show any mercy to ye. If ye wants to keep ye head the' way it be, I suggest ye be tellin' me who sent ye," He said.

The floor shook causing bottles to fall from the shelfs an crash. The bearded man lost his balance and let go of Romano. The sword cut Romano's face as he collapsed to the floor.

"What in Davy Jones's locker was that?" The captain man fumed.

A scrawny looking boy ran through the doors. He had fear in his eyes. "Capt'n! We be under attack by th' Wanderin' Pillager!"

The captain swore and ran out of the room, leaving Romano alone bleeding on the floor.

Romano looked at his side and realized that he had been clenching the area where the sharp pain had occurred. Slowly, he peeled his hand away. Blood began to ooze through his new Italian suit.

"Fuck, I guess it doesn't matter anymore," He mumbled. He took off his jacket and ripped off a sleeve. He tied it around his waist to help stop the bleeding. Leaving the now useless jacked behind, he leaned against the wall and stood up, limping towards a door. Unfortunately, before he could get through the door he heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

Desperate to find a hiding place, Romano jumped back into the barrel, praying that whoever was coming wasn't thirsty.

The person entered the room and stopped. Someone sighed.

"Alright, you are the most pathetic pirate I've ever seen. You left a blood trail. I know you're there," A voice said. It was different from the others. It sounded amused and kind. Like someone Romano knew...

No. Romano was not coming out. Sure he could get stabbed through the open top, but the pirate would have to approach the barrel first.

The man sighed and approached the barrel. Romano felt a shadow fall over him. He cowered and began to cry. He didn't want to die. At least not in an empty wine barrel. Now, a full wine barrel wouldn't have been so bad...

"Hey come on, The rest of your crew is tied up on deck. I won't hurt you, but you have to sit with the rest of them." Romano felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up to see two familiar green eyes.

"You are probably the oddest pirate I've ever seen," said the pirate with green eyes.

He helped Romano out of the barrel and tilted his head. "Come to think of it, you're the strangest man I've ever seen."

Romano stared at the man. He was so familiar, and yet he couldn't quite place his finger on who exactly this guy was.

The man strode in a laid back way, as if being a pirate was a walk in the park. His red coat got caught on a table and he tripped. His hat fell off to reveal messy brown hair.

"Well that was graceful," The man laughed. His laugh was carefree and happy. It was familiar. He hated all this familiarity. He wanted answers.

"You don't seem to understand your situation very well, amigo. Are you even part of the crew?" The man asked as he sat down with a bottle in his hand.

Romano didn't answer. He was planning an escape.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" The pirate said.

He stood up and looked at Romano.

"I am captain of the Wandering Pillager, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he said

Romano's eyes widened. Why didn't he see it before?

"S-Spain!" He cried. Later, he decided, he would scold himself for acting so much like Italy. However after all those pirates, it was probably ok to let go a little. Besides, this was Spain. He would understand…

…or not. Immediately, Spain shot forward and threw Romano to the ground. Once again, Romano had a sword in his face.

_Why do pirates always point swords in peoples' faces? _Romano thought.

"You've got a lot of nerve sayin' my name out loud like that. Tell me, who sent you?" Spain said.

Romano shook. "W-what?"

Spain's eyes narrowed in anger. He pressed his sword against Romano's neck. The pressure was just enough to scare Romano stiff. From his angle, Spain was more terrifying than the failed attempt at pasta England made when he and Italy were sick.

"Don't play stupid. I've seen assassins before. Who sent you?" Spain said.

"Nobody! I don't even know where I am," Romano said.

Spain rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Like I've never heard that one before. Who are you?"

"Stop acting like this, Spain. It's me, Romano!" Romano said.

Spain shook his head. "I don't know anyone named Romeo."

"You idiot, it's _Romano_. How can you not remember me? You are my best friend. You torture me with tomatoes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Stop acting so damn strange."

Romano felt the sword pull away from his skin. He looked up to see Spain ribbing his eyes. He looked so tired. There was a gunshot and a thud. Spain looked up and frowned.

"God, I told them not to kill anyone this time," he muttered. He turned his attention back to Romano.

"You stay here. I'll be right back," he said. He lifted Romano to his feet and led him to a chair. Taking out a dagger, he pointed it at Romano.

"Sp-spain. Why are you pointing that at me?" Romano asked nervously.

"Hold still," Spain ordered as he stabbed at his left sleeve. "There. I'll be back."

Romano looked at the chair. His sleeve was caught by the dagger. For a while, he pulled at the dagger, but it was stuck. He tried cutting his sleeve, but it was no use. He was stuck. In a pirate ship. With a crazier than normal Spain.

Stupid luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to comment or review<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Thank you for the comments! ****Reviews are highly appreciated. I'm sorry for the delayed updates. I'll get to it as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>Romano had fallen asleep before Spain came back. He didn't mean to. Falling asleep in his position probably wasn't the best idea, but some things can't be helped.<p>

Oh yeah, and he had a dream. Or at least he thought it was a dream. It was strange, everything was black. He felt aware of something, but what?

Romano woke and blinked. He was in his bed again. Warm and cozy. His soft feather pillow was under his head. The clean sheets were newly washed. He pulled up the blanket and smelt it. Ahhhh, it smelt like… _This isn't my bed._

Romano kicked the blanket away and threw the pillow. Where was his shirt? He gasped as a sharp pain jolted through his side. Looking down he saw that someone had wrapped him in bandages. The pain grew and Romano curled into a ball and grimaced.

"Gah, don't do that!" Said a voice.

Romano felt an arm wrap around his back and guide him back to his previous position. A pillow was placed behind his back, allowing him to lie reclined. Opening his eyes, Romano saw his brother pulling up the blankets.

"I leave you for one minute, and look what you do. Ah, well, never mind that. You were asleep for a long time. Today's the 17th. You're lucky I was here. Usually I'm on a different ship. Antonio needed a doctor for one of his crew members, so he asked me to come for a while," Italy said.

Romano's jaw dropped. Italy a doctor? It made no sense.

His brother was wearing a pirate hat. His brother was wearing a pirate doublet. His brother looked _ridiculous_.

"You were staring to stir, so I thought… um… you might be hungry. Pasta?" He said, holding out a bowl of noodles.

Romano couldn't speak. His eyes just got wider in amazement.

"Ve… Would you stop staring at me like that?" Italy said with an annoyed smile.

"W-what the hell?" Romano finally said. Italy tilted his head and frowned.

Romano shook his head. "You. Here. Pasta. Pirates. Oh god my side hurts."

"No, No, No, No, No! Don't do that Romeo! You can't keep moving like that"

"SHUT UP, IT'S ROMANO!"

Heavy footsteps approached the room and the door creaked open. Spain poked his head in just in time to witness Italy dump a bowl of pasta on Romano's head.

"Feli, what's going on?" Spain said, a bit surprised.

"He started it, I finished it," Italy shrugged.

"Did not!" Romano said.

"Did too!" Italy said.

Spain raised an eyebrow. He walked over and picked Italy up by his collar and sat him down on a chair.

"What's going on? You two bicker like you're twins."

Romano's eyes dropped.

"More or less. People usually think we are. I'm older by about 2 years, but we share the same birthday," He said quietly.

Italy scoffed. "Oh yeah? Are you telling me that we're brothers?"

Spain leaned against the wall and nodded thoughtfully. "He had mentioned that before."

Romano looked up smiled at Italy.

"Happy birthday Veneziano," he said quietly.

Dead silence. Romano looked down and stared at the pasta all over the bed. It reminded him of the time that he was sick. Rome helped Italy make pasta without sauce so that he wouldn't throw up. When Italy approached Romano he tripped on a toy. The bowl had landed on Romano's head, and the contents spilled out. That was on his sixth birthday.

Romano squeezed his eyes shut. _Dammit, I can't cry. I have to be there for Italy when he cries. _It shouldn't have been a painful memory. It was one of their better times. One with their grandfather.

"Grandpa Rome would hate to see us like this," Romano muttered.

Italy stood up and walked out. The door slammed and he heard a soft cry come from behind the wood.

Romano rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Shit," He muttered. He had to stay strong. Even if Italy didn't remember his promise, he intended to keep it. For Italy. For Grandpa.

"Romo… Rome… Romano. That's it. Romano, what's going on?" Spain asked.

Romano swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt defeated.

"Italy is my little brother. Before grandpa disappeared, he made us promise… He made me promise… Shit. Now I can't do anything. He doesn't even know me," Romano said.

Spain sat on the side of the bed. He lifted Romano's chin and smiled.

"Hey, it's ok to cry. You're obviously very confused. You should know there is only one Italy. You probably caught a curse somehow. As much as I dislike the guy, maybe Arthur can help," Spain said.

Romano felt his face turn bright red with anger. He slapped Spain's hand away and pushed him off the bed.

"You stupid fucking tomato bastard! I'm not the one with the memory problem. It's you and everyone else! Dammit!" Romano grabbed his side in pain.

Spain stood up and stared at the wall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Spain Flashback<span>_

_Spain raised his head and smelled the salty sea air. He was the happiest man alive. Captain of the mighty Wandering Pillager and her crew. Feared by many._

_One would think he would have no friends. Wrong! He had Romano. Over the years they had grown very close. Spain leaned on the railing and looked at the deck. Romano was caring a box of tomatoes._

_"Ah, Lovi~!" Spain called._

_"What is it, you bastard?" Romano said_

_Romano slipped and fell to the hard deck and swore. All of the tomatoes fell out of the box and rolled around on the deck._

_"See what you made me do! You made me drop the tomatoes. You are a…"_

_Spain tilted his head. It wasn't like his Lovi to stop right before an insult. He took too much pride in those insults._

_"Lovino? What's wrong?" He asked._

_Romano shook his head. Spain smiled at the way that one curl on his head floated over his head in the sun._

_"N-nothing. I'm just not feeling well I guess."_

_Spain frowned as he came down to the deck. Romano looked pale, but he would never admit to feeling bad. It just wasn't him._

_"Go ahead in. I'll clean up here for you." Spain said as he kissed Romano's cheek._

_Something was wrong with Romano, but he didn't dare to ask. As he was picking up the tomatoes he laughed at the thought of how Romano was probably more feared than the captain of the Wandering Pillager himself._

_There was a loud scream from the captain's quarters where Romano went. Spain dropped the tomatoes and ran to the door._

_When he opened it, he saw a hand sticking out of a white cloud, and a man in a white robe with a hood._

_Then all he saw was white._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I don't care anymore. You've always been hopeless, but this is-" Romano began to say.<p>

"Lovino…"

"Huh?"

"Lovi… Lovino Vargas," Spain whispered in shock.

"I can't hear you," Romano said.

Spain sat down on the bed again. Romano flinched when he felt the warm, strong hand gently touch his face.

"You're Southern Italy," Spain said, smiling.

"What the hell? Now you remember? Why are you so slow?" Romano said

Now Spain was acting normal. What just happened? He called Spain the usual insult, and Spain got all quiet. Then he remembered Romano. He wondered if he called Italy the same thing would he wish him a happy birthday? Probably not.

"Oh my God," Spain said. "Romano! You're back. You were gone, but now you're back. Aw, Lovi!"

Romano squirmed as he tried to get away from Spain. "What are you talking about?"

"You were taken away by a weird white robbed guy in his white cloud thing!"

Romano stared at Spain. For some strange reason, the word _eraser_ popped into his head, giving him an uneasy feeling.

"That makes absolutely no sense," he said.

"I know, but you're back!"

Romano glared at Spain. He knew he wouldn't, _couldn't _stay mad at him long, so he had to look as mad as possible to get his point across.

"I'm so sorry, Lovi," Spain said as he stroked Romano's face.

"Will you stop petting me?" Romano grumbled.

"But I'm just so happy to see you!" Spain said.

Spain leaned forward and hugged Romano like a lost teddy bear. Feeling a sharp pain in his side, Romano screamed. Romano looked down at his side. Red blood began to stain the white bandages.

Spain jumped up. "Don't move, I'll get Italy!"

He ran out of the room, leaving Romano alone again. Romano winced and looked down at his side again. The blood was soaking through the bandages fast. At first it was a stabbing pain. Then it turned into a tingling feeling, then a tired ache. He was feeling tired. Maybe he would just lie down and wait…

The door flew open and Italy was pushed in. Following him were Spain and a few other pirates.

"Hurry Feli. He's losing blood!" Spain said.

Spain's voice sounded muffled to Romano. Actually, he felt like all his senses were muffled. He looked down and realized that the blood was seeping on to the bed now. What a shame. It was such a nice bed.

Romano watched as Italy took out a medical kit. Italy pointed to Spain and the other pirates. He said something, but Romano missed it. Spain nodded and placed his hands on Romano's arms. The other pirates held down Romano's legs. Romano's eyes met Spain's. He couldn't hep but to notice that Spain looked scared and frightened.

"I'm so sorry," Spain said, but Romano couldn't hear it.

The dull ache in his side suddenly turned into a sharp pain. It felt like his skin was being pulled off. He closed his eyes and screamed. He tried to sit up, but Spain pushed his arms down. He couldn't move. The pain grew worse and worse. Tears began to stain his face. He turned his head to see Italy frowning. There was blood on his face. He reached back for something sharp looking. His hands were completely covered in blood.

Romano's breathing quickened and he started shaking. He felt a hand move his head, and he saw Spain again. He was saying something, but Romano couldn't make it out. His senses were all messed up. All the pain, the feeling of the bed, the hands holding him down; they were all mixed. Everything seemed darker. Eventually, he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blackout<strong>_

_**"How dare you almost die! Stop terrorizing my world!" Said a rough voice.**_

_**"It's not his fault. Honestly, men can be so insensitive." It sounded like a female.**_

_**"Say that to my face again, girly!" The rough voice said.**_

_**"Bring it on, Pirate Boy," Said the female.**_

_**"Will you two please stop yelling. I don't like it when you fight. It's scary," Whimpered another.**_

_**"Stay out of it, crybaby!"**_

_**"Shut up. All of you," someone snapped. "I'm getting sick and tired of being with you too. They're going to hear us. He's our only chance of surviving."**_

_**The voices slowly became fainter...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, it took me long enough, but I'm back to writing Erased! Sorry for taking so long to get back into writing. I had a few problems… school, depression, music to learn... the usual. I know right now my writing might not be all that great. I just really wanted to get the story going again.**

**By the way, is the awesomest beta reader ever! I'm glad you're back!**

**I do not own Hetalia. Just incase you didn't know :)**

* * *

><p>Romano wanted to listen to the voices longer, but he felt like he was falling. Well, not exactly falling. More like plummeting to his death off a mountain. His heart was racing, and he could feel nothing in the darkness that surrounded him. He screamed, but nothing happened. It felt like he was never going to stop falling.<p>

"_Little Romano, don't make me regret this," _a voice said.

"Grandfather?" Romano was sure of it. Only his grandpa called him Little Romano like that.

Then, a tiny light broke through the darkness. As he fell through the darkness the light got brighter. Eventually it became so bright that he could no longer see. He realized that he was no longer falling. Instead he felt like he was floating. It felt peaceful and calm like a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Romano could smell cold tomatoes. Someone was speaking.<p>

"Oh Lovino, lo siento mucho. Te amo más que nada en el mundo. No fue mi intención lastimarte. Por favor Lovino. Lo siento."

He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Romano's head.

Romano took a deep breath. "You know I can't speak Spanish." He said weakly.

Spain's hand jumped, and Romano opened his eyes. Spain's face lit up at the sight of Romano's brown eyes.

"Lovino! You're alive!" He said. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to die, but then you got better but Feli said-" Spain jumped out of his chair and tried running out of the room. However, a chair got in his way, and Spain tumbled to the ground. He jumped up and went out the door.

Romano could hear Spain yelling for Italy. "Feli, come quick! Lovino is alive!"

Spain was gone for a long time. Romano guessed that Italy was probably avoiding him. Italy did this when he didn't understand someone when he was little. Up until he met Germany, he would really only hang around Romano. Maybe that was why Italy was acting so strange. He obviously didn't remember Romano. He probably thought that all his life he had nobody but himself.

The door that Spain had left wide open swung back and forth. The squeaking was driving Romano crazy. He wanted to get up and close it, but when he tried there was a harp pain in his side. Time passed. Romano lost count of how many times the door squeaked. He lost count of how many times he heard Spain calling for Italy.

"I am so bored," he groaned.

He let his head hit the pillow. He stared at the decorative carvings on the ceiling. His eyes felt heavy. Romano thought he heard something walk in, but when he looked at the door he saw nothing. HE was about to lie down when the door slammed shut. The room grew cold fast. Romano felt uneasy. He wanted to get out of there. He shivered as a white figure grew in front of him. A man with a white robe and a hood stood before him. The man began to chant in a strange language, and Romano shivered. A white cloud formed out of thin air.

"Lovino, Open the door!"

"Sp-Spain!" Romano yelled. He couldn't move. Something was holding him down. He could hear Spain banging on the door.

There was a bright flash. Romano couldn't see anything. He felt weightless. But he felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. He couldn't tell where he was. He was being swallowed by nothingness.

There was a crash, and the man stopped chanting.

"Lovino, No! Do not touch him!" Spain's voice yelled.

Romano couldn't see what was going on, but it didn't sound good. Things were breaking. Something ripped. Spain yelped in pain. Romano wanted it all to stop.

"Step away from the cloud, Spain. You too will have your turn when the time comes." The person said

Then, as if the world all came crashing down, Romano fell to the ground. His side felt like it was on fire. He winced as he placed a hand on his side. Looking up, Romano saw that Spain was standing between him and the white robbed guy. His sword was pointed at the man.

"This is only the beginning. Next time I'll be sure to dispose of you as well," The man said. He raised a hand and drew a circle in the air. Suddenly the air blew at an alarm speed, and he vanished.

"Romano, are you alright?"

Romano gulped. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh Lovino, lo siento mucho. Te amo más que nada en el mundo. No fue mi intención lastimarte. Por favor Lovino. Lo siento."<strong>

**Translation: "Oh Lovino, I'm very sorry. I love you more than anything in the world. I did not mean to hurt you. Please Lovino. I'm sorry."**

**I'm pretty sure this translation is right. I didn't use a translator because I'm taking Spanish level 4 in school. I'm still working on my spanish though, so if I got something wrong, please let me know. **


	5. Note

**Ok, so this is just an update, sorry if it got anyone excited. But then again, I guess it's okay to get excited. I mean, I am going to put in more to the story soon. School is being evil (we've all been there. You know those late nights that make you stay up until one doing a project). For some reason, the teachers are giving us a break from the work, which probably means our next project will be even worse. I'm going to take advantage of the moment to write out as much of the story as possible. You can expect the next chapter before the end of the month.**

** Also, because I feel like I've disappointed you, the reader, I'm going to add in a quick, not relevant to the main story at all drabble. Think of this as intermission #1.**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ I made you dinner!" Spain called from the kitchen.<p>

"Coming," Romano said.

As he walked down the stairs he tried to ignore the fact that he had lost an argument with Spain about tomatoes earlier. Apparently, they _are_ fruit because of the seeds.

"I made fruit salad and pancakes!" Spain cheered.

"Pancakes?" Romano asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spain shrugged. "I felt like pancakes today. Let's eat."

As he and Spain sat down, Romano took a look at the dinner. It looked good, but something seemed off. But that didn't matter.

Romano held his hands together, and the two recited their dinner prayer. It was one that Spain had used to get Romano to say his prayers when he was little. It worked because it was short, and honestly, Romano was a little devil back then.

"Thank you for the food we eat, thank you for the friends we meet. Thank you for the birds that sing, thank you, God, for everything. Amen."

When the prayer was finished, Spain's head shot back up with a goofy smile. "Now let's eat!"

The pancakes were delicious. However, something seemed off about the fruit salad. Looking down, he realized that Spain had put tomatoes in with the fruit.

"Really?" He asked, holding a piece up with his fork.

_Knowledge is knowing a tomato is a fruit; Wisdom is not putting it in a fruit salad._

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my random story of the day. <strong>

**On another note, my beta reader might not be able to respond again. Would anyone be interested in beta reading? **


End file.
